The Horror of Love
by S.G.T.C
Summary: Kaorua and Butch r orphans when a crazy lady adopts her and other children she abuses them. years later the greens meet again and Butch finds out bout her mum and tries to help. will they fall in love? will they escape the lady? or will they die trying?
1. adopted

NO ONES P.O.V

"Tag your it!" a green eyed black haired 8-year old girl screamed. "No I was on base!" a green-eyed black haired 8-year old boy screamed.

"was not!"

"was too!"

"was not!"

"was too!"

"was not!"

"was too!"

"Children please no yelling you should be in bed anyways." A red head blue-eyed 15-year old girl said. "But Maria we aren't sleepy yet" the girl said. "Kaoru you know the rules" Maria responded to the girl named Kaoru. "But can't you just let us slide this one time!" the boy said. "Butch you won't get adopted like that good boys and girls get adopted by being nice" Maria said. Butch scowled, "I am good!" he said.

Kaoru snickered, "Your about as good as a monkey on crack!" Maria and Kaoru bursted out laughing. "Oh I taught you kids well… Butch stop scowling your face will freeze." Butch smirked at that. "Good then I'll scare parents away and I can stay here with you!" he said. "I'm touched that you kids care about me but you guys will have to get adopted and have loving parents." Maria said. They both scowled. "now off to bed you two" she said.

Butch and Kaoru crawled into bed. "Night" Maria said and kissed both of them on their foreheads. "Good night Maria" they responded.

"Hey Butch" Kaoru whispered. "Yeah?" he responded.

"You think we will ever get adopted?"

"I don't know I just don't want to be separated from you"

Kaoru blushed at that. "Why? We argue all the time."

"You are my best friend"

"Yeah… I hope I don't get adopted by a crazy lady!"

"haha then you will both be the same! Kids won't know the difference!"

"I hope you get adopted by a crazy monkey who can talk and is evil!"

"me too!"

"Whatever"

"Good night my love"

Kaoru blushed at that "good night best friend".

THE NEXT MORNING~

Maria P.O.V

I woke up from my ringtone. "Chop my life into pieces! This is my last resort! Suffocation no breathing! Don't give a fu-" I picked it up from there. Don't want the children to say that word. Even though Kaoru and Butch say it to each other and me. But its different they are like my lil midget friends."Hello?" I asked into my phone. I blew some red hair away from my eyes, "Yes um.. I would like to stop by and look at your orphans at what time should I go?" I heard the voice say a women's voice. "You can stop by 1 that's usually the time all the children wake up" I say. Its true but Kaoru and Butch are always the last to wake up. "Perfect I'll be there at the given time thank you for your time good-bye" it said. "Ight peace" I said and ended the call. I went to Kaoru and Butch's room.

"Aye wake up!" I said and went in. I flipped Kaoru and Butch off their beds. "AAhhh! Child abuse!" they said. I tackled them to the floor. They pinned me down together and sat on my back so I was on the floor face first. "A 15 year old loses to two 8 year olds." I said laughing. "Yeah but together we are 16!" Butch said.

I rolled my eyes. "get dresses some lady is coming over to check out the children and since you two always wake up last I decided to drop by" I say. They nodded and I left the room. I went downstairs to make breakfast. Lets see… about 30 kids in this orphanage and.. uh to hell with math im jst gonna make pancakes and orange juice.

!30 min later!

"BREAKFAST!" I yell. I heard a stampede come down the stairs and the kids sit down in their respected chairs. I saw Kaoru and Butch come down last. Their hair was a mess. They sat down next to me and began to eat. "What happen did you two do 'it'?" I asked smirking. Kaoru blushed red and Butch just said "Yeah our hairs a mess because we like it rough" then winked at Kaoru. Me and Butch laughed while Kaoru punched Butch on the shoulder and kicked my shin. "Ah fuck that hurt!" Me and Butch said.

KAORU P.O.V

Ugh Butch is such a pervert! Even though we are 8 we have a dirty mind tank you Maria XD. She is pretty cool for a teenager. And she is pretty she has guys all over her when some parents with sons come over. Well she does have scarlet hair with her bangs covering her blue eyes. and Butch told me something about going through her stuff and found a C-cup bra. Yes he is a perv even at age 8. She has curves too. I hope I grow up to be as pretty as her.

"Children! Some women is coming over later to adopt one of you so be on your best behavior!" Maria announced. Children nodded. I hope I get adopted! And then some other person will adopt Butch and our parents will be neighbors and we will always be together! DING DONG! "DOOR BELL!" I shout Maria scowls "I KNOW DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR!" she shouts back and gets up to get the door.

"Children shes here!"

"Good morning!" we say to the lady. She has blonde hair and green eyes she looks like she is in her late 20s. "Children line em up!" Maria said playfully and did her soldier salute. "Yes sir!" Butch said. "Drop and give me 20 soldier!" she shouted. We all laughed even the lady. "My you have such a way with children" the women says to Maria. "well im Azalie Whiteson please to meet you children" the women says. "please to meet you too " we said. "Well these are the children ask them any questions" Maria said. "Well actually… I want a child with black hair and green eyes or a blonde with blue eyes or a red head with exotic eyes." Azalie says. "Oh okay children with green eyes and black hair and others she said stay here,others to the outdoors" Maria says.

Me, Butch, and some 2 kids were left. "Well what your name?" Azalie asks a girl who looks like 5 year old. "My name is Momoko " the girl said she has red hair and pink eyes? never nocticed her. "you look lovely I'll take her!" she says. Momoko smiles and hugs her. She hugs back "Momoko go pack your bags and come back here" Maria said. Momoko did as she was told. "Hmm…my what blue eyes you have!" said to this lil girl named Miyako she is blonde with blue eyes.

"Thank you my name is Miyako!" she says I think she is 6 no she is 7. "That's wonderfull! I'll take her two!" she said and they hugged. Miyako went upstairs and got her bags. "Whoa double trouble" she says and looked at me and Butch. Yes I think she is gonna adopt both of us! "I'll take you lil girl" she said. I frowned " I can't go with you"

"why not?"

"I cant leave my best friend"

"But you can have a home!"

"I don't care!"

Butch pulled me away. "Kaoru this is once in a lifetime chance! And I want you to take it!" he said. "But I don't wonna leave you!" I said. He hugged me "Kaoru we will meet someday! Trust me you crack headed piece of shit" he said and smirked. I laughed "Ok I will do it for you.. you hotheaded jackass" he hugged me and I hugged back. "But just in case…" he said. Then he crashed his lips into mine. He pulled away. "Goode-bye Kaoru-Chan" he said. I told him bye and went to pack my bags.

"Good bye you crack-head don't forget me alright? Make me proud and spread your dirty mind!" Maria said and hugged me. A tear escaped my eye. "OH my gosh! Kaoru is crying!" I wish I was taller so that I could punch her arm. So instead I kicked her shin. "Aw fuck that hurt!" she said. I hugged her. "I'll miss you" I said. "me too" she said.

Me Momoko and miyako climbed into 's car. I wonder how my life is going to be like now….


	2. years later

BUTCH P.O.V

Shes gone… my best friend who I liked just left before my eyes. I wanted her to stay but..when is a lady going to adopt a kid? That rarely happens. Its best for her who knows? We might meet later on… I hope

KAORU P.O.V~

she parked in her driveway. I remember when me and Butch used to talk about who the hell created driveways. Why do they call it a drive way if you park on it? Shit holes.

"C'mon ladies this is your new home!" she said. "First lemme explain a few rules." She says. "Rule 1 you shall call me mom" she said. We nodded. "Rule number 2 you will not disobey me or you will be punished" she said with some kind of fire in her eyes. we nodded again. "Rule number 3 don't be afraid to talk to me or ask any questions,and Rule number 4 never and I mean NEVER go inside my room no exceptions!" she yelled. We seemed to shrink down and give the smallest yes I have ever heard.

This ladys scary when she wonna be! "Now this is your room" she led us to a medium sized room that was painted white with red dots on it. Whaaat? "Mom…why is the red paint still wet?" Miyako asked. 'mom' fidgeted. "I just painted it a few hours ago" mom said. "Why does it smell funny?" I asked. It does it smells like rat crap. It was coming from the closet. I walked to it and layed my hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when..

SLAP!

"Devil child! Did I say that you can move around the room? NO! did I say that you can open it? NO!" she screamed at me. She slapped me that fucking bitch just layed her badly manicured hand on my fucking cheek! That asswipe

SLAP!

I hit her back.

PUNCH!

She punched me.

PUNCH

I punched her back.

STAB!

Oh..my..gosh.. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU CAN'T JUST GO STAB YOUR FUCKING CHILDREN! YOU ASSWIPE I BET THAT'S WHY NO-ONE WANTS TO MARRY YOU AND YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN DON'T MATTER ANYWAYS CAUSE NO ONE WONNA BE YOUR DAMN FUCKING CHILD! LET ALONE RELATED TO YOU! BITCH!" I screamed at her holding my chest in pain. Momoko and Miyako looked at my scar my bleeding scar. The blood..pouring.. theres a puddle on the floor.

She looked frightened. "I'm sorry my child..i just do that sometimes..come here..give mommy a big hug!" she said. "You bipolar bitch why would I fucking hug a cunt like you?" I spat at her. "Because I'm your mother and you will do as I say"

"says who?"

"Says the women who gave you a loving family and can take it away from you"

"loving? Would a loving mother stab her child for one lil mistake? And I rather go back to the orphanage cause all my friends who love me are there instead of a bipolar mother!"

CLICK

My vision was fuzzy. My chest hurt like fuck. And the blood lose isn't helping. But you know what the clicking sound was? It was the sound of a gun pointed straight at me. "MOMMY NO!" Momoko and Miyako screamed. And when she was about to shoot Momoko and Miyako pushed the gun away from me. So the gun shot hit the ceiling. I sighed with relief. "Mommy good moms don't shoot their daughters" Momoko said. The lil 5-year old is actually standing up to her." Your right come here girls give mommy a BIG hug" I didn't listen. I was still paralyzed with fear. Gun..mom..pointed..me..bright light….memories flooding..future goals…Butch….

"I said…COME HERE GIRLS GIVE MOMMY A BIG HUG!" she said and pointed the gun at me. I ran over to her sobbing quietly. Miyako and Momoko sobbing too. My new lil sisters protected me now I have to protect them as their big sister… "I love you girls" she said smiling hugging us tightly. "We lov-love you too mommy" we said now crying hysterically.

I wish I was back at the orphanage….

~TIME SKIP 9 YEARS LATER~

"Hey sis hurry up" a blonde girl with blue eyes says to a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Don't worry Miyako im going" the black haired girl says to Miyako. "Well please hurry Kaoru, we have to pick up our lil sis" Miyako says to Kaoru. "Ight aye peace Brandon" Kaoru says. A Brandon waves and leaves. "Brandon is so cute!" Miyako says. Kaoru scoffs "Yeah right hes so immature!"

"but cute"

"whatever get in my car"

Miyako got into Kaoru's green camero and drove to their lil sis school. Kaoru stuck her head out the window. "Kaoru don't stick your head out for a 17-year old you act like a 8-year old" Miyako says. "and for a 16-year old you act like a 21-year old you hag!" Kaoru says back. Miyako rolls her eyes."and to think you're my older sister". Kaoru laughs "anyways we're here" she says and parks in the parking lot.

"Aye Momoko get in da car!" Kaoru says in her in her 'im gonna kidnap you' voice. "Hi!" Momoko says. She gets in the car. "How was your day?" Kaoru asked and started driving home. "As normal as any 14-year old girl's day can get" she replied sighing. "ok spill what happened?" Kaoru said. She might be reckless but she still cares for her little sisters. "Well…. Kikki told Mason that told Bianca that told Brick that told Boomer that told Brute that told Berserk that told Brat that told David that I wasn't going to the dance when I know he was going to ask me to! Now I don't have a date!" Momoko yelled. Kaoru was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Aye look! We're home!" she said and drove onto the driveway very slowly. The memory still haunts her. "Welcome home children!"

"Hello mother" they said.

"Go freshen up and I'll give you a snack."

"yes mother"

The children when into their room.**(A/N THEY STILL SHARE THAT SAME ROOM AND THEIR MOM LOCKED THE CLOSET SO THEY CAN'T SEE WHATS IN THEIR ;) ) **there is a bathroom in their room that they share. Kaoru took off her shirt she didn't need a shower she has P.E for her last period so she showers after P.E. Miyako closed her eyes tight. Momoko just hung her head low so they couldn't see her tears. Under Kaoru Whiteson's shirt there are many scars, bruises, and marks from their Mother's beatings and punishments. She took off her uniform and put on her casual clothing. A green T-shirt saying heartless in black and some capris. Miyako took off her uniform and scars were hidden from her Mother's beatings. She put on a blue shirt saying angel in white letters and some skinny jeans.

Momoko took off her pants. No scars, no bruises, no marks. Why? She obeys. She put on a pink shirt with a angel on it and some white short shorts. "Children are you done?" mother calls. "Yes" they reply. "good come down here we have a guest!" the children went downstairs and saw a red head with blue eyes. "MARIA!" they yelled. The 24-year old girl turned. "Oh my god! Kaoru? Momoko? Miyako?" She says and hugged them. "Kaoru?" a deep voice said.

"Who said my name?" she says.

"This awesome smoking hot 17-year old named Butch"


	3. we meet again

BUTCH P.O.V

I was driving home from school. I just finished saying bye to all my friends tomorrow I'm moving to a new school cuz my mum got a new job.

"IM HOME!"

"I KNOW DON'T SCREAM IT IN ME EAR!"

My mum yelled. Hehe….she said that the day Kaoru left..

Well let me say this. After Kaoru left, A few weeks later this family came a whole bunch of aunts and uncles that couldn't have babies. I hid behind Maria the whole time. No way I was going without a fight. They all got adopted. Maria didn't have a family so she adopted me even at age 15. She was a cool mom, and it didn't change our relationship a thing.

So Maria is my mom and she said she was going to visit a old friend at this old ladies house. I went with her.

"Wasssup Azalie!" Maria said. Azalie..that sounds familiar. "Hello..um MARIA?" she asked. She looked worried. "Yup its me may I come in?" she said. Azalie nodded. "So…whose that?" Azalie asked. "This is Butch or Kaoru's Best friend." Maria said. "Children are you done?"Azalie calls upstairs. We heard a 'yes' then she said "Good come down here we have a guest!". 3 girls came downstairs. A blonde with blue eyes she looks 16. A red head with pink eyes? she looks 14. And a black haired green eyed beauty who looks 17 just like me.

"MARIA!" they screamed. "Oh my god! Kaoru? Momoko? Miyako?" Maria said and hugged them, "Kaoru?" I asked. "Who said my name?" she asks. I smirk.

"this awesome smoking hot 17-year old named Butch" I said. "No fucking way" Kaoru said. Azalie hit her "Watch your mouth!" she yelled. Kaoru shrinked "I'm sorry mom" she said.

"Um..Azalie if you don't mind can we have a lil alone time with them?" Maria said. Azalie nodded and went outside. "Oh mu fucking god she is so strict how do you put up with her?" Maria said. Kaoru shrugs "we try". "so..Kaoru Butch is going to your school ya know" Maria says and winks at her. Kaoru blushes, "You are?" she asks me. I nod. "Are you still the perverted retarded jackass I remember?" she asks me and smirks.

I chuckled "yes even worse" I said. She laughed. I missed her laugh. I saw some scars on her shoulders when she laughed. I walked over to her I put her shirt down a bit. "BUTCH! You perverted asshole" she said. "what are those?" I asked. She gulped. "scars duh"

"how did these happen?"

"im reckless"

"not this reckless"

"I fell down a tree"

"what kind of tree leaves these marks?"

"a very tall tree!"

"KAORU! Where did you get these scars?"

"Nunya!"

"Nunya?"

"yeah nunya business!"

I hugged her. "I miss these arguments" I said. she hugged me back. "Me two"she responded. "Sounds like you two are getting along" Maria says. Kaoru kicked her shin and punched me in the shoulder. "Ah fuck that hurts!" me and Maria said. Kaoru smiled. I didn't even notice when Momoko and Miyako left the room glaring at me.

"So how ya been?" I asked her as I put my arm around her shoulder we both blushed. Maria winked at ur. Which made us Blush even harder. "I've been better and you?" she asked. "same old same old."

"SO you going to my school?"

"yup"

"well we gotta go it was nice catching up" Maria said. I frowned.

"Well…see ya tomorrow" I said. Maria turned to the door when I quickly place my lips on Kaoru's.

Then we left and drove back home. I still like her after all these years…

KAORU P.O.V

Oh my god. He going to my school. I better wear my best tomorrow since its casual day. I went upstairs. Momoko and Miyako were staring at the closet. "Don't even think bout it" I said and stood in front of it. "aren't your curious of whats in there?" momoko asked. "Yeah but my life almost ended when I tried to open it remember?" I told her. She nodded, "cmon lets get some sleep" I said and we crawled into bed after we put on our PJ'S

**Sorry its short but I've been kinda busy my soccer team is splitting up :( and we r tryin 2 find a way 2 keep the team together we hav been togedr since U-5 its sad :( so I might not be updating fast.**


	4. New boi

"good morning children!" we heard our 'mom' yell. We woke up immediatley. "Good morning mother" we said together. "Hurry up and change you don't wonna be late!" she yelled. "OK!" we called back.

i got up since Miyako and Momoko take atleast an hour in the bathroom. i brushed my teeth and my hair.i washed my hair,put some eyeliner on,green eyeshadow,and lipgloss. i got out and picked out a green t-shirt with black skulls, and a black skirt with green skulls with some green converse.

Miyako walked out of the restroom with eyeliner,blue eyeshadow, mascara,and blush. She put on a tight blue shirt with a white angel on it with some skinny jeans and blue converse. Momoko had on light pink lipstick(she wasn't allowed to use any other makeup besides lipstick),hot pink tank top and white capris.

we went downstairs where a plate of pankcakes where waiting for us. "So...are youu going to spend more time with Butch now?" Momoko asked quietly. "Well...only to catch up we were best friends then we got separated there so much to talk about!" i answered. "Have you ever thought about him in a different way?" Miyako asked me.

"What way?" i asked.

"Romantice way!" Momoko answered me.

"NO! we are just friends!" i insisted fghtin back a blush but failing miserably.

"For now" Miyako said scwling at her pankcakes.

"Well...aye look at the time we gotta go!" i said changing the subject.

i grabbed my green backpack with black skullz,Miyako grabbed her blue backpack with white stars and Momoko grabbed her pink backpack with red hearts on it. Once we grabbed our stuf we told our 'mom' bye and they climbed into my green camero and we dropped off Momoko.

"Have a great day Momoko-Chan!" Miyako yelled. "Arigato!" she yelled back. Then we drove to our school.

we wen our ways and i saw Miyako go up to Brandon. i smirked. "Sup" i heard a voice say. i turn around to find my best friend Alex. "Sup" i say. She's a tomboy with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. "i heard a new boy coming today!" she said. i chuckled. "yeah i know"

"how?"

"lets say me and him are pretty tight"

"just dont forget bout me ight?"

"hehe i'll try"

"Gasp! you woudn't!"

"But i would"

"hehe that's da Kaoru i know"

"ye-"

BBBRRRIIIINNNGGG

BBBRRRIIINNNNGGG

BBBRRRIIINNGGG

"ight well se ya in lunch!" Alex called while running to her boyfriend and going to class. "see ya!" i called back. i walked to my class. i sat down on my respected chair with a empty seat next to me,while Alex's boyfriend is on my right,with Alex behind me. "Morning class today we have a new student aye come in here" Our teacher said.

"now state your name and 3 facts bout yourslef ready? don't care,go" our teacher said.

"ight well my name's Butch Ramirez,i am very athletic,i ain't very bright but that don't mean i'm a dumbass,last fact let's see...i just moved from Texas to here sweet home Japan" Butch said.

1...2...3!

"SIT NEXT TO ME BUTCH!"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?"

"WONNA HAVE LUNCH TOGETHER!"

"I WONNA HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

Butch smirked. "Hmm...interesting now sit down next to..let's see...Kaoru Matsubara,Kaoru raise your hand. i raised my hand saying "Hai"

Butch sat down next to me smiling i smiled back. i heard Alex sayin 'Oh' and stetching it making it sound like we dig each other. i glare at her and she smirks back. "Well students today we will be learning..ugh i'm just gonna tell ya i'm very tired and i will convince the other teachers to keep you here all day with no work if you don't tell the principal ok?" she said putting her shades on and laying her head down. "Hai" we say.

"Good" she said and then she was completley knocked out. Me,Alex,and her boyfriend Chris put our desks together i told Butch to put his desk next to us and he did. "Sounds like your getting lucky tonight" Chris said smirking. Alex smacked him. "Fuck" Chris said rubbing his head. Butch chuckled. "there not my type,too girly,hyper,pepppy girls are not for me" Butch said. "Then what is your type?" Alex asked. Chris nidged her. "What its just a question" she defended.

"My type is a tough,tomboy,short-tempered,stubborn,and hot-headed girl" he said. "i only know one girl whose like that" Chris says smirking. "duh Kaoru" Alex said.

i blushed "shut up" i said. "So..Butch we'er going to this club tonight wonna come?" Alex asked. "i would but i don't have a date" Butch said and smirked. "its otay Kaoru can be your date!" Chris said. "Wha- No" i said wide-eyed. "C'mon Kaoru do you know how embarasing it is to go to a club without a date?" Butch said,i grit my teeth.

"Butch..i've been to the club before..WITHOUT a date"

"Exactly! so go with me?"

"only cause your my long lost best friend" i said. Alex cleared her throat. "well...SECOND best friend" i say smiling innocently. Alex scoffs and punches my arm playfully. Can't wait for tonight i thought. Crap! will my mom let me go? i can sneak out and then face the consequences...or obey like a good girl...HAHA choice 1 duh!

~LUNCH TIME~

"HEY BUTCH SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"NO BUTCH SIT WITH ME!"

"NO NO NO bUTCH SIT WITH ME FOR A SPECIAL TREATMENT!"

ugh desperate Hoes these days... "LADIES SCRAM!" Himeko yelled. they did as they were told muttering 'damn Himeko' or 'aawww's'

"Hello Butchie you look familiar have we ever met?" She said batting her eyes. Me,Alex and Chris bursted out laughing. She glared at us. "why yes i have met you before" Butch said looking at her with lust. What? i feel a feeling inside of me. Am i jelous? No fucking way! Himeko Blushed. "I've seen you in my nightmares" Butch said.

That did it laughter filled the cafeteria,the teachers telling us to shut up. Butch smirked. "in my nightmare this is the part where you walk away pouting" Butch said. Himeko did that and complained to her co-whores.

"Shit man you ight" Chris said. Butch smirked. "Kaoru is the only one for me!" he said trying to wrap his arm around my shoulder. i said 'try'. Before he could i flipped him on his back. "Everyone knows that if you try to touch Kaoru you will die or be terribly injured" Alex explained smirking. Butch stood up rubbing his back. "You could've told me sooner ya know"

We laughed like retards on crack.

~END OF THE DAY~

"Mind if i you drop me off?" Butch asked me. "Really?" i asked raising my eyebrow. "yeah i dont have a ride and i don't feel like walking,so give your friend a ride or let him die of exhaustion!" i laugh. "It was nice knowin ya Butch"

"don't matter cause you driving me anyways!" he said and got in the front passenger seat turning on the radio. _Soulja boy off in dis hoe watch me crank it watch me roll! watch me crank dat soulja boy tha super man!_ Butch sang along. "C'mon Kaoru remember when we sang this? its old but remember tha memories?" he said smiling. i smiled back i remember. "Um...What is Butch doing here?" Miyako asked. "im gonna drrop him off" i told her. she nodded and sat in the back.

We drove to Momoko's school. She asked about Butch and i explained. i dropped them off at thier house. "How come you dropped off your sisters first?" he asked.

"No reason..."

"Kaoru"

"No reason at all"

"You wanted alone time huh?"

"maybe...so i will pick you up at 9 then we will pick up Alex and Chris then we are going to the club ight?"

"ight"

"Left or right"

"go left then straight there should be a dead end and thats my house"

"ok"

i did as i was told then dropped him off and headed back home. Now its time to ask my mom and if she says no.. sneaking out! :D

**hope it was worth the wait!**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	5. night out

KAORU P.O.V

"Hey mom, im home" I yelled.

"Kaoru Whiteson where have you been?"

"I dropped off a friend of mine"

"Which friend?"

"Butch"

"That kid from yesterday?"

"yes"

"Hm.. he seems like a nice boy…"

"So am I off the hook"

"For now.. go get changed"

"oh mom um.. a couple of me and my friends are going out may I go with them?"

"which friends?"

"Alex,Chris,And Butch I swear"

"Hhhmm… no"

"W-What? WHY NOT?" I yelled. Momoko and Miyako watching from upstairs, I was looking at them desperately. They bit their lower lip. This always happened. The last time it did they almost got burned by mom. I told them to never stand up for me in order of their safety.

"Don't you yell at me!"

"b-but why can't I g-go?"

"I don't trust Alex"

"B-but w-why?"

"I caught her and Chris kissing in his car while you were leaving the house to go watch a movie with them."

"t-they are going out that's what c-couples do"

"Well.. you are not going out with them"

"Please"

"no"

MOM! I've been good all this month!"

"No and that's final go to your room"

"fine…"

I stormed up to my room. I've been good all month really I swear! And no she won't let me go one night! One night! Guess that means I can't go to the club..HAHA just kidding, guess im gonna sneak out.

_BBZZTT_

_BBZZTT_

_BBZZTT_

My lime green phone was vibrating. I checked the message. it said a random number.

_Hey tis me Butch I asked Alex 2 giv me ur # ;)_

I decided to text back.

_Hey but y do you want my #? :O_

_What a friend cant text a friend? :3_

_Lol :3_

_So you ready 4 the club? We gonna get wasted! :D_

_Ur so retarded. And yea I am just I might b a lil late_

_Y? O.o_

_Mom said no so im sneakin out ninja style! ^_^_

_Ooo sneaky ur sly ;D_

_Haha :P_

_G2g but before I do wear sum sexy 4 2night ;D_

_Ur retarded ill wear whateva I want! And bye :P_

That retard. I check the time 8:30. Damn that fast? I get up and pick out what to wear. "Where are you going?" Momoko asked me. "Out" I said. "Sneaking out?" Miyako said and plopped on her bed. "With Butch?" Momoko said and scowled. "What do you guys have against Butch? Hes a good guy!' I say. "Yeah but what a pervert!"

"look I'm gonna have to sneak out so will you guys please cover for me?"

"whats in it for us?"

"Momoko I'll do your homework for a week and Miyako I'll buy you any outfit for a week"

"DEAL!" they said and walked downstairs.

I picked out a black off the shoulder top with a green mini skirt(fish net tights), I also put on high heels with eyeliner, green eye shadow, and mascara with mint lip-gloss. I was prepared to jump out the window when

KNOCK

Knock!

"YES?" I yelled and quickly got in bed. "Kaoru I want you to know… I'm sorry for screaming at you honey but.. I only do it for your safety ok?" mom said. "its ok mom like really its ok"

"You sure?"

"yes now im sleepy so night"

"Ok..night"

I got out of bed and climbed down my window and down the vines on the side of my window. I started the car and drove to Butch's house. I knocked on his door. "DOOR!" Butch screamed. "I KNOW DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!" Maria says. I smiled I love those times! "Oh hey Kaoru whats up you here for your date with Butch? I always knew you two would fall in love! I knew it!" she said while she opened the door.

I kicked her shin. "You know its better when you punched me" she said and rubbed her shin. I punched her shoulder "Happy?" I said and smirked. She glared "BUTCH YOUR DATES HERE!" she yelled. "BE RIGHT DOWN!" he yelled. "YOUR NOT DENYING IT?" I screamed. "WHY DENY THE TRUTH?" he said and walked to the door. I blushed. "Well have him back by… eh who the fuck cares?" she says and smirks then closes the door. "I hate your mom". "I hate her too" he says and smirks. "I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!"

He was wearing a green dress up shirt(it's plaid) and baggy jeans. His hair was spiked up. "My, My you clean up nicely well except for the jeans" I said. "Look at you, you actually took my advice you look hot no scratch that, sexy" he said and licked his lips."Pervert lets go pick up Alex and Chris"

We climbed in my car and drove to Chris's place. "Hey!" Alex said and dragged Chris to my car. "Lets go! I wonna get wasted!" Chris said and got in. "Faster faster faster!" Chris says making it sound so wrong. I blushed and Alex and Butch laughed. "Quiet! Im driving!' I said.

1

2

3

Noise filled the room. "thank god! We here!" I said and parked right in front of the club. Alex and Chris ran to the bar while me and Butch went to the dance floor. Boom Boom Pow was playing. I was grinding on Butch while he was holding my waist. This was fun! No not like that, I just don't go out that much anymore.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I say and walk to the bar. I ordered a Bloody Mary and sat down on a table with Butch. "Hey wheres Alex and Chris?" I yell over the music. Butch points to a table and I see them tring to suck off each others faces, wow… you can see their tongues! Uuhh…

"Kaoru?"

'yeah?'

"I bet you your too chicken to give me a lap dance"

"I'm not chicken I just.."

"chicken"

"no!'

"then do it!"

"Fine!"

I was grinding on him, my hips rotating on his laps. It went on for about 10 minutes. "I ain't chicken" I said about an inch away from our lips. "I see that" he says, I smirk and head to the dance floor. I saw Alex, Chris and Butch waiting for me in the middle. LMFAO party rock anthem was playing. I felt the adrenaline running threw my veins. I exploded. I was crazy I totally lost control. My body moved as if I didn't have bones. The song ended much to my disappointment then till the world ends played.

Once again I turned Beast Mode and lost it. After I wwas finished dancing I went to the bar. "Having a good time?" a guy asked me. Brown hair and blue eyes. he looks kinda cute but I ain't easy. "Yeah until you came" I said and took a swig of my beer. He chuckled. "I saw your moves"

"really?"

"yeah and your pretty energetic I wonder how much energy you'll have in bed" he says and grabs my waist. I flip him on his back then I said, "I ain't easy asshole"

"Kaoru c'mon we going home" Butch said. "omg your not wasted! Must be the end of the world" i said and faked gasped. i made this face - :O

"If it's the end of the world I'll die happy"

"and why is that?"

"cause of this"

Then he grabs my waist and smashes his lips to mine. This kiss was different from where we were 8 I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his lips were begging for entrance. I granted it and his tongue explored my mouth memorizing very corner. We both pulled away.

"whoa"

"Hey*hiccups* lets go! I'm getting laid*hiccup* tonight!' Chris said and attempted to suck off Alex's face. "Lets go before they swallow each other"

I nodded and we dropped them off. I dropped off Butch. "No good night kiss?" he teased. I smirked and kissed him on his cheek. "happy?" I said. He smirked and pulled my head towards him and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "now I am"

"night!"

"night!"

It was 2 am not that late. I crawled in my window and changed into some PJ's.

CLICK

"Where have you been?"

**Yay! Longest chappie so far! ^_^**


	6. blood

KAORU P.O.V

"where have you been?"

I turned around and saw Momoko and Miyako standing by the door way with Momoko's hand on the light switch. "oh my gosh! Don't do that!" I said and sat on my bed. "where have you been?"

"club?"

" at 2 am?"

"yeah.. did you cover for me?"

"yes"

"thank you!" I said and hugged them. "but what are you guys doing at 2 in the moring?" I asked them. "tv" Momoko said and smiled. Momoko and Miyako looked sad all of a sudden. "Kaoru?"

"yeah?"

"what if we told you we found something very interesting in mom's room?"

"I would say what kind of interesting thing?"

"come"

Then Miyako and Momoko led me to mom's room. "WAIT! Where's mom?"

"she passed out"

"wh- how?"

"we kinda.. drugged her soda so we could explore her room and she won't be up for another hour or so"

"oh.. im wearing off on you guys!"

"we know we're scared!" I laughed. Miyako opened the door. I stepped in and gasped. "what the fuck!" I screamed. On the walls were grenades, AK47's , kunai knives, guns, and bombs. then I looked to my right and saw pictures of her and random children. The children were all busted up and looked horrified.

"We didn't go as far cause this happened." Miyako said and pointed to Momoko's ankle. There was a giant bruise. "What happened.?" I asked and ran to Momoko's aid. "she stepped on that little metal thing over there!" Miyako said and pointed to a silver thing, a bear trap?

"A bear trap?"

"that's what it is?"

"yeah"

I stepped in further. "SHIT!" I said and fell. "KAORU!" they said and ran to my side. I clutched my left ankle. "A kunai knife?" I said and took it out of my ankle. " I'll be alright, it's just a cut" I assured them as they looked at my cut in fear. "Guys really I'm ok" I said and tried to stand up, only resolving in me falling again. "Crap!" I said. "What's in these knives?" I asked and observed the Kunai that attacked me. My eyes widened. "its Apocralin!" I said**(a/n its not real I made it up! So don't look it up) **"what?" they asked me. "it's a chemical that can make you numb for 12 hours, so in other words it can spread and make me go numb and.. and" I said and I blacked out before hearing three people yelling "KAORU!"

Miyako P.O.V

"KAORU!" me and Miyako yelled. Then we turned around. "H-hi mommy" Momoko said. "What are you CHILDREN doing in my room!" she yelled. "W-We were" I said.

"No exucese! What was rule number 4?"

"d-don't go in your room" I said. "Damn right!" she said and grabbed my wrist. "M-Mommy no!" I yelled. Too late, she dragged me to the living room. "M-mom no gomen! Gomenasai!" I yelled tears pouring out of my eyes. Momoko screamed no and tried to punch mom. "how dare you!" mom screamed and slapped her. "No!" I yell. She went to the kitchen and came out with a knife. "mom!" we yelled.

She cut my leg and a huge gash formed. The blood spilled like a river. Then she grabbed a beer bottle and smashed the bottom half. Then she stabbed Momoko with it. "NOO!" I yelled and pulled on Mom's ankle. The blood, pouring out of both of us. "M-Mom" I whispered. She got a cigar and started smoking it. "Stinky bastard children." Then she put the cigar on my arm I screamed Bloody murder.

NEIGHBOR P.O.V

"what was that awful noise?" I asked my husband. "sounds like torturing her children again. A look of disgust struck my face. "Should we call the cops this time?"

"no, she might do the same to us"

"but those children!"

"….. I pity them"

"very"

MIYAKO P.O.V

I had 2 long scars forming on my back and arm. A bloody nose, busted lip, black eye, blood gashing out of my head, and my clothes were scratched. Momoko was worse, this was her first 'Motherly Beating' so it must hurt her more.

She had a swollen bruise on her cheek, ankle, and knee. A bloody nose and a gash on her forehead to match. She had two holes with smoke coming out of them on her arm thanks to mother's cigarette.

Mother scoffed. "Just wait 'till Kaoru wakes up! You dirty ungrateful children!" she yelled. She walked out of the living room and upstairs. I managed to crawl over to Momoko's side. I cradled her in my arms as she wept. "T-this was m-my first beating" She said and closed her eyes with tears still falling out.

"sshh I know, I know that's why me and Kaoru always tell you to stay out of it"

"S-she is so cruel!"

"when Kaoru and I get a job we are moving out with you."

"r-Really? No more of her cruelness?"

"no more"

She smiled slightly and tried to stand up."i-it h-hurts" she said and bit her bottom lip. I sighed. "Lets sleep on the couch tonight." She nodded and we crawled on the couch without hurting ourselves(that much)

~12 HOURS LATER~

KAORU P.O.V

I groaned. What the fuck am I doing in the living room? Last thing I remembered a kunai knife hit me and I blacked out in front of mother's room.

I turned around and saw Miyako and Momoko backed up against the wall looking at me with sympathy. I saw bruises on them…

"did mother do it again?" I asked.

Momoko and Miyako looked down. I gasped. "M-Momoko-san! Yo-your fir-first bea-beating!" I cried. She nodded slowly. I face palmed my forehead. I was suppose to protect them! I let them down~

"aahh Kaoru, your up" I heard mother say.

I turned back around and saw her with a kunai knife and her cigarette. "y-yes mother"

"I punished Miyako and Momoko, now its your turn!"

"wai-"

Too late. She pinned me down so I was on my chest, "mom!" I yelled as I struggled to get free. Momoko and Miyako covered their eyes.

She ripped my shirt exposing my back. She got her kunai knife and started to dig in my skin. I screamed bloody murder. I could feel the kunai writing a 'B' then a 'I' then TCH

Bitch?

It hurt like fuck! The sharp pointy knife digging through my skin as I could only scream. "stop screaming you worthless piece of shit!" she yelled, then she flipped me on my back. The blood from when the kunai knife dripped on the carpet. Since she stabbed my back the blood from my back was pouring on the carpet. I struggled but when I did it only stung more.

She punched my gut taking the air from me.

She grabbed a bottle from god who knows where! She smashed the bottom half and plunged it on my head.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHG" I yelled as it made contact. It stayed there she didn't bother taking it out. I felt it sinking in my head. I pulled it out before it can cause any permanent damage.

She light the cigarette. She started smoking. "you know I don't have to so this unless you ungrateful sluts behave!" she said. She breathed out and the grey puff of smoke blew out.

"guess that means more punishment."

She plunged the cigar on my arm and started to drag it all the way to my wrist. Shoulder to wrist.

She got her manicured hands and started scratching my eyes. I yelled even more. My right eye sight was down. Left eye don't fail me!

She punched my lip which is now busted. She dragged me up the stairs. When we were finally up she dropped me down. I fell on my right leg. It was bent at an odd angle….

"this is what you ungr-" then she passed out.

I started crying. I had the word BITCH engraved on my back, my head was practically opened, I had a scar forming shoulder to wrist on both my arms, my right eye was useless, and my right leg was broken.

I knew how to treat all our injuries since I had years of experience.

"l-lets g-go upstairs" I said and tried to stand up but failed. I landed on my leg. "aahhh!" I screamed softly. Momoko and Miyako helped me up as I got a piggy back ride from Miyako. I thanked them as she laid me down on my bed. "Ka-kaoru this was worse from all of Mother's beatings!" they said and got me my materials. "i-I know I wonder why she pushed it this far when it comes to her room" I said.

"t-that's not the point, how are we going to cover these bruises by tomorrow?" Momoko said.

"Crap! Its 10 am we missed school today!" Miyako screamed. I shrugged "Who needs school?"

"we do if you want to move out and get a job" Miyako answered. "Right" I said.

"Well come her Momoko" I said. I started treating her wounds. "I feel.. a little better" she said as I finished. I only used makeup to cover her bruises but I used alcohol to stop the infection.

"Miyako" I said. She nodded and sat down next to me.

10 minutes later

"Thanks Kaoru!" Miyako said. I shrugged, "its what I do" I said. I treated myself and put a cast on my broken leg, I got some crutches from under my bed and now all I have to do is cover my-

"oh my gosh..." I said. "what?" Miyako said. "we don't have any more makeup! How am I going to cover my bruises?" I asked."Clothes!" Miyako said. "oh yeah…."

**Sorry it took SSOOOO long for my update but I was a little busy with drama and vacation and my other st****ories**

**~*^GREENLUVR101^*~**


	7. Concrete Angel

**Listen to Concrete Angel when ur reading this! It rlly sets the mood B)**

No one P.O.V

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back;<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;<br>oh_

"c'mon Kaoru~" Miyako calls. She had on a long sleeved blue shirt, a white hat, shades and baggy jeans (there mine) to hide the scars that were forming."Coming!" Kaoru yelled. She had on baggy jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, a green hat with shades. it took her a few minutes to get down the stairs cause of her broken foot. "Momoko did you pack your lunch?" Kaoru asked. Momoko walked down. "Yeah I did" she answered. Momoko had on shades, jeans, long sleeved pink shirt and her favorite white hat.

They hopped in the car. "Now Momoko if they ask you about the... Um scars you say you feel down a tall tree ok?" Miyako said with pity. Momoko nodded slowly. "Have a good day" Kaoru yelled before she went in.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;<br>Bearing the Burdon of a secret storm,  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born; <em>

Momoko was sitting on her desk twirling her pencil around trying to answer a math question. Her sleeves crawl down as she twirls her penicl around. The teacher passes by the student's desk seeing their progress. Suddenly the teacher sees two holes in Momoko's arm. "Momoko-San! What are these holes?" the teacher asked quietly staring at the holes in horror. Momoko gasped and pulled up her sleeves. "N-Nothing ! a-a dog bit me while I was in the park yesterday" She said quickly.

Miyako was handing the teacher her work. Miyako nodded when the teacher asked her a question, when Miyako nodded her shades slipped off. The teacher looked at her eyes and her eyes widened. Miyako's black eye showed. 'Guess the makeup failed' Miyako thought. "Um … Miyak-" Before the teacher could finish Miyako quickly sat back to her desk.

People signed Kaoru's cast and when they ask her how she broke it she said she fell down a very tall tree. Kaoru's hast slipped off when Butch ruffled her hair. The teacher was passing by and saw the girl's scars on her head. He just passed by not saying a word. 

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.<em>

The three girls were surrounded by their friends, laughing, joking, and enjoying lfe.

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late.<em>

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.<em>

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place,_  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face;<em>  
><em>Her name is written on a polished rock,<em>  
><em>A broken heart that the world forgot.<em>

_Through the wind and the rain,_  
><em>She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.<em>

_Concrete Angel_

"Kaoru you ok?" Butch asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah you look depressed" Alex added and munched on her carrot. "And you look like you just gave childbirth for 36 hours." Chris said and snickered. Butch and Alex glared at him. "Trying to lighten up the mood" Chris said and played with his straw.

"I'm ok just tired" Kaoru said and forced a smile 'tired of living' she thought.. Alex and Chris smiled back but Butch looked concerned and thought 'she's lying, I know that fake smile'.

On their way to 7th period(Gym) Butch grabbed Kaoru's sleeve and pulled on it. The long scar from her shoulder to wrist showed. Butch gasped and stumbled back. Kaoru glared at him. "Don't touch me!" Kaoru hissed. "Kaoru wha-what are th-those horrible s-scars?" Butch spit out. Kaoru shook her head, "None ya business" she said and walked to gym leaving Butch staring at her sleeves.

'What else is she hiding?' he thought.

'I will move out next month when my foot heals, then we can finally live a normal life…' Kaoru thought as she sat in the bleachers watching the others running. She saw Miyako entering the gym. Kaoru waved and Miyako waved back. She sat next to her, they didn't talk they just stared at the other people's happiness wishing they could have that.

Butch sat next to them. Miyako glared at him and told Kaoru that she was going to the restroom. "Kaoru.. what's going on in home?" he asked and took her hand. Kaoru quickly took her hand away. "Nothing, I just misused a knife" she answered. "I can tell when you're lying" he said.

"Whatever, I'm ok really I am" she assured him and gave him her fake smile. "I know that fake smile, I can help you" Butch said firmly. "No one can" she whispered. "Wh-"

**BBRRRIINNGG**

**BBRRRINNNGG**

**BBBRRIINNNGG**

Kaoru quickly got up and went to look for Miyako.

"I swear I'll help you Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara" Butch vowed saying Kaoru's old name. Butch got his backpack and decided to follow Kaoru home. 'Good thing I got my motorcycle today' Butch thought as Kaoru started the engine.

"How do you think Momoko did?" Miyako asked Kaoru as Miyako parked. Kaoru shrugged. "Not very well, remember our first beating? It took us days to get over it" Kaoru answered. 'First beating?' Butch thought as he followed them in the school building.

"Momoko?" Kaoru asked as they went inside her classroom. Butch looked from the classroom window. "Yeah?" She said in a whisper.

"You ok?" Momoko nods and gets her stuff. "Um are you her sister?" The teacher asked them. Kaoru nodded. "I think she has some problems only her sister can handle so if you don't mind talking to her when you get home that would be great" He says. Miyako nodded and grabbed Momoko's hand.

They walked back to their car. Butch drove his Motorcycle to their house and parked one house away. Butch looked for a window. He saw a window with vines. He climbed it and saw three beds, a bathroom, and a closet which looked locked. Butch climbed in and hid under the green comforter bed.

"Good Afternoon Children" Butch hears.

"Good Afternoon Mother" Butch heard a monotone voices say. Suddenly he saw 3 pairs of converse. Blue, pink, and green. Kaoru sighed and plopped on her bed. "Butch saw my scars" she said. "My teacher saw my black eye" Miyako confessed. "My teacher saw the cigar holes" Momoko whispered. "When will we move out Kaoru-San?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know Miyako, probably when my foot heals" Kaoru answered. "I'm going to go get us a snack" Momoko announced. "I'll come with you" Miyako volunteered. This was Butch's chance. Butch crawled out. "B-Butch!" Kaoru yelled surprised. "SShhh yeah it's me" Butch said. "Now tell me….. what does your mom do to you?" Butch asked and gripped Kaoru's shoulders.

"Sh-she b-beats u-us wh-when we are b-bad" Kaoru said and refused to cry in front of him. "Bu- How can I help?" Butch asked. "You can't" Kaoru said and looked away. "How can I help?" He repeated more firmly. "YOU CAN'T" Kaoru hissed and shook out of his grip.

"I will" he said determination filling his eyes. Butch kissed Kaoru's cheek. "I promise" he said. Kaoru let out a small sob. Butch took action and hugged her tightly. "Kaoru, how long has this been going on?"

"… since she adopted us"

"Jesus Christ Kaoru! And you haven't done anything?"

"I'm Sorry Butch but we just can't!"

"Why NoT!"

"She's our only family! Who else wants to adopt 3 teenagers? And especially one whose about to be 18!"

"… me and Maria can help you now"

"It's not enough, she'll find us, she'll literally kill us and you along with Maria! I can't let my family be hurt!"

"Dammet Kaoru! I am here to help!"

"Well you can't help!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't now get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me get out! I never want to see you again!"

"Fine! Just get beat every time you do something bad! You deserve it!" he yelled. Butch covered his mouth. "W-Wait K-Kaoru I didn'-"

"Get out"

"Kaoru it was-

"GET OUT!" She yelled and thrashed around. Butch gave her a look of pity and climbed out her window. "It's been forever! Where are Momoko and Miyako?" Kaoru asked herself. Kaoru went downstairs. She heard two voices saying, "Kaoru will figure it out someday…"

Kaoru panicked and quickly ran downstairs(well walked quickly cause of her cast).

Kaoru let out a blood curling scream.

**CLIFF HANGER ! lol I killed it x) sorry I havnt updated its cause skool started and hw and I finished my story LOST LOVE ;D read and review it plzz :3 and dis story 2! Yea I changed my user name 2 :\ buhh I luv Naruto Stories 2! :D**


	8. I'm Free

KAORU P.O.V

I let out a blood curling scream. I saw a red head on the floor along with a blonde one. "M-Momoko? Mi-Miyako" I whispered. I saw a pool of blood red liquid lying next to them. "K-Kaoru! I-I thought-"

"What the fuck did you do?..." I whispered hoping to get a different response than the one I was thinking.

"K-Kaoru… i-it's no-not"

"What the fuck did you do!" I demanded.

"Kaoru.."

"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID!" I yelled not bothering to lower my voice.

"Kaoru.. it wasn't my fault you see.. they caught me off guard an-"

"TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL-"

"I KILLED THEM!"

.

..

…

….

….

"Yo-you … " I stuttered trying to process this information. "Let me explain hone-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I snapped at her. Momoko and Miyako… a-are dead…

"M-Momoko and M-Miyako.. a-are g-g-g-gone?" I asked not wanting to believe it.

"I'm-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I bent down to the lifeless cold bodies of my sisters…

"I-I fai-failed you …. You protected me since the first day … and I vowed to protect you every since that day…. And I failed you! Forgive me Momoko-San, and Miyako-San… you will be avenged!" I vowed and turned back to my 'mother'

"You better run…." I hissed as she started backing away. She ran upstairs. "Your lucky I have this dammed cast on you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I was trying to rip the cast, "Fuck it!" I hissed and grabbed a butcher knife.

I sliced the cast in half. There was a bit of pain when I moved my leg but I shook it off. I looked at my sisters dead lifeless cold bodies and nodded in respect. Suddenly I heard a click and saw my dear precious mother at the top of the stairs. "Say your sorry Dear…" she demanded. "Your fucking crazy if you think I'm going to say-"

"Say" she took a step down.

"Your" another step.

"Sorry" last step and she was on the ground with me, "No" I said and took a step towards her.

"I" another step…two more..

"Won't" so close…

"Mother" I hissed in her face. "Then I guess it was nice having a bitch for a daughter…" she said and started to load her gun. "Bet that's what your mom said to you when she left you on the strangers' porch" I snapped.

"you son of a-" she started and pointed her gun at me.

"KAORU!"

BAM!

Butch P.O.V

I felt like shit after I said that to Kaoru. I didn't mean it but when your angry you say stuff you don't mean.

"This is bullshit" I muttered and started walking back. I heard a scream. My senses kicked in. "KAORU!" I yelled and stated running to her house.

I jumped through her window and almost tripped down the stairs. I saw her 'Mom' pointing a metal gun at her.

I ran past her mom and yelled "KAORU!" as I tackled her to the ground. I heard a loud Bam and next thing you know theres a hole in the kitchen cabinet. She hissed in pain as I tackled her, probably from her leg. "Kaoru where's your cast?" I asked. Her mom screamed and ran towards us.

"No time! Run!" she yelled. I helped her up and I helped her run upstairs. Her mom is REALLY slow. We made it to the top of the stairs and she was bearly getting on them. We ran to what appeared to be the master bedroom. "Hide in here!" she whispered. We jumped under the bed(avoiding the traps) and heard heavy footsteps passing the room.

"K-Kaoru what the fuck is going on!" I snapped. "S-She ki-killed my sisters… and she was g-going to k-kill me and, and, and I'm so fucking scared Butch!" she whispered and hugged me. "Shh shh it's ok, were not gonna die from that old hag.." I comforted her.

"I-I just wish I knew why she killed them.."

"Wonna snoop around?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows. "Are you fucking crazy! While she's running around the house looking for us?" she hissed angrily. I nodded slowly. "Sure!" she said and climbed out. I followed her. "She has a pimping room" I exclaimed looking over the guns.

"Ohh shut up Butch and help me look for something that explains all this.." she said and started opening drawers. I nodded. I plopped on the pillow bed and heard a clank. ".. that was not me! I swear I didn't fart" I defended blushing the hell out of my face. Kaoru smirked and motioned for me to get up. I got up slowly and scratched the back off my head from embarrasement.

She check where I was sitting and found a notebook. "hmm.. a diary?" Kaoru guessed and flipped some pages. "Ha a old lady keeps a dairy? That's sad!" I mocked and chuckled. Kaoru gasped. "Butch.. listen to this." She said and read,

_March 15_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I received the saddest news a woman could receive. I have STD._

_Meaning I cannot get kids. I broke down crying when I received this news from my doctor. When I was a mother I wanted the perfect child. Probably a natural blonde or red head, maybe even black haired. Those are the unique ones that I desperately wanted in a child. Their eyes would be blue, green or any other exotic color would do._

_I will let you know how I deal with this unbearable pain._

_Sincerely, Azalie Whiteson_

She finished. "That's.. sad" I stated. She nodded. "She couldn't have any kids…that's why she adopted.. but that doesn't explain why she kills.." Kaoru said.

"Read to see what else she has" I suggested she nodded and flipped through some pages.

"ahh look!"

_January 9_

_Dear Diary,_

_Diary I've did it! I've adopted my first child, Alyssa. She has the most shiniest blonde hair and shimmering green eyes. she is so thoughtful, sweet, innocent, and caring, I hope she never changes!_

Then she showed me a picture of a girl that looks no more than 9 years old. She was described as Kaoru's mom described her in the diary.

"No way…" Kaoru muttered and read on.

_March 27_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Birthday Alyssa. I hope she can hear me all the way in HELL. You will not believe what she did. I guess the sweet innocent Alyssa was a cover up because she showed her true self this morning. She demanded I make her eggs and biscuits. When I told her we ran out of eggs she forced me to drive her to the market and buy some. Later I made a chocolate cake for her. When she found out it was chocolate she spit it out and chucked the cake to the floor(ungrateful brat)_

_She told me I was a horrible mother and I should burn in hell. I couldn't take it anymore.. I grabbed the knife we used to cut the cake and stabbed her head in it. I cried so much but it was better than hearing her complain and complain! I stuffed her in the upstairs closet and locked it hoping no one would dare go near it._

She finished and stared at it in horror. "No wonder she wanted to shoot me when I reached for the closet door.." Kaoru muttered. "S-She what!" I hissed. She sounds like a horrible excuse for a mother.

"Doesn't matter listen thiers more.."

_December 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_I had two adorable little boys. One had curly black hair with blue eyes and the next one had red hear with freckles and adorable green eyes. they went through my room(Rule!) and saw my guns and such. I explained to them I own them to torture misbehaving kids with them. They got scared and ran to their upstairs room. When they heard me coming they opened the closet door and out came Alyssa's corpse falling. They knew my secret diary so I had to kill them. Little kids can't be trusted._

_I took their dead bodies and stuffed them in the closet. Hopefully the next kid(s) won't be so bad._

"That evil son of a bitch…" Kaoru muttered and read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello again, I have adopted about 10 kids and all of them have ended up dead stuffed in the closet…_

_I recently adopted these kids, Kaoru, Momoko and Miyako. Kaoru has black hair and the brightest green eyes. Momoko has wonderful red hair and splendid red eyes, Miyako has shimmering blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Kaoru attempted to open the closet door and it resulted in me taking action. Surprisingly _Momoko and Miyako _stood up for their big sister and I didn't kill her._

_End_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've found that beating them is much more simpler than killing them and today I beat them senseless!_

_I gave Kaoru a broken foot, and Momoko two cigar holes, I think that deserves and award. Anyways. I think the kids are close to finding out the 'skeletons in the closet'. So I decided when the moment is right I will kill them and add 3 new skeletons to the closet. This is such a rush! I wonder who my new kids will be…_

Kaoru stopped reading. "She is so… sick!" she yelled and threw the diary to one of the bear traps. She buried her head in her hands. "Kaoru.. it's ok… we will get out of here alive." I said.

"Let's go… I think she's searching the basement" I said and managed to lead her out of the room. "W-Wait… can I get some stuff from my room?" she asked and I nodded. "But be quick.." I muttered. She ran to her room (as fast as she can with her broken/healed foot).

She grabbed her ipod, skateboard and converse. "That's all?" I asked and walked to the vined window. She shook her head and slowly glanced at the closet. "NO, Kaoru no! you already know what's in there!" I tried to reason with her. "I don't care I need to know.. for myself" she said and walked to the closet. "It's locked…. I just remembered its fucking locked!" she hissed.

"Oh well" I said and grabbed her hand. "No!" she snaked back her hand. "I will find out…"

She lifted her healed foot and kicked the closet.

Rrmmppgggg

"Kaoru stop your making a lot of noises! She might come!" I said worried. "I don't care, I NEED to know…" she said not looking at me. I nodded and let her proceed. It took 4 kicks and 2 kicks from me but we managed to bust the door enough so I can snake my hands through it and rip it apart.

"Thanks for helping me Butch" she said. I winked and ripped the last part off. When I did about 13 skeletons came out. "Holy shit!" I shrieked. "Argh! No wonder it always smelled like shit no matter how many Febrezes I use!" she gagged. "Ok you know now can we leave?" I asked and covered my nose. She nodded and we made our way to the window.

CLICK

We turned around to find 'her'.

"Not this bitch again" Kaoru muttered and glared. "Shut up… now that you know, I'm afraid your going to have to die" she glared.

"Not unless I kill you first!" Kaoru yelled and got something from Momoko's bed(closest to the window).

She got out a pocket knife and pointed it towards her mom dangerously. "Kaoru.. don't let her turn you into a killer." I said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shut it Butch, she's made my life miserable from the minute she adopted me! All those beatings, all those words, all those lies, and all that FAKE LOVE will stop today, right now right here" she hissed and moved closer to her 'mom'.

"I never loved you! Why couldn't you all be perfect like Alyssa before her birthday?" she asked and moved closer to Kaoru. "Because Alyssa was only pretending wasn't she?"

Kaoru's mom cringed but moved closer anyways. Her hand twitched on the trigger. "She never wanted you to adopt her, no one wanted to be adopted! But nnnooo you and your stupid STD's, you will NEVER have children**(A/N sorry if you can't have children this is just an example of how Much Kaoru hates her mom D: ) **you can ADOPT, but they will never biologically be YOU CHILDREN!" Kaoru yelled. Nose to Nose.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**!" Her mom yelled and tackled Kaoru. "Bring it HAG!"

They wrestled for the gun and Kaoru swung the knife at her mom's head. It left a huge gash on her forehead. She winced In pain but shook it off. "Kaoru forget it! She's going to kill you!" I yelled.

"Shut it!" she hissed. Her mom grabbed her waist and pinned her to the wall. "Better listen to your whore K-A-O-R-U!" she yelled. That did it. Kaoru pushed her off and pushed her towards the window. Glass shattered as her mom fell through and landed on the grass. Kaoru glared at the body and climbed down fast. I followed quickly. "Kaoru.. sweetie got get mommy a ambulance"

"Fuck you" she snapped. "Sweet Daughter of mine… I am your mom… do as I say.." she said and closed her eyes. her leg was bent at a odd angle. I guess the fall was to much for her.

"No… you killed my sisters… " Kaoru said and closed her eyes in frustration. "Do it for your mommy" she said and it sounded slurred.

"**YOUR NOT MY FUCKING MOM!"** Kaoru hissed and plunged the knife in her moms heart. "Kaoru!" I yelled. She stabbed it over and over. The blood spilled over on the green grass and the blood filled her mom's mouth causing it to over flow and drip down her mouth.

"Kaoru.. stop…" she didn't

"Kaoru.. it's over she's dead" she won't stop stabbing.

"Dear Kami KAORU STOP!" I yelled and hugged her from behind. She dropped the knife and turned around.

"It's over… she's dead.. and I'm alive!" she yelled and hugged me back.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"hm?"

"I love your crazy ass"

She laughed. "I guess I love your dumbass too" she admitted and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Race you to my house" I declared and started running.

She laughed and ran next to me. "I'M FREE!" she yelled and through her hands in the air.

I laughed and cheered with her.

It's nice to have my old Kaoru back, Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara. The girl who went through hell and survived.

**END! Sorry it was rushed :\ but did you like the ending? Tell me in ur review :3**


End file.
